


Felicity and Her Superheroes...

by EbonyBlack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), CW Network RPF, DC Animated Universe, Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonyBlack/pseuds/EbonyBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity had always had a bit of a thing for superheroes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity and Her Superheroes...

Felicity had always had a bit of a thing for superheroes. 

At age 5, she discovered Batman cartoons. 

At age 6, she discovers the comic books that went along with them. 

At age 7, she announced to her mother that she was going to marry Robin when she grew up. Barbara had better stay away from her man.

At age 10, she took karate classes for a few weeks, before failing miserably (just in case superheroes did become a thing one day, she had wanted to be ready! She decided she’d find another way to be ready.) 

At age 14, she secretly thought she’d be way better at managing the Bat Cave’s tech than Alfred was. 

At age 17, she devoured every issue of Scientific American Mind, ID, Discover, and Popular Science. Her favorite articles were the ones on amplified human abilities. 

At age 21, her MIT robotics club managed to build a suit that could increase the mass that the wearer was capable of lifting. (Technically that’d been done before, but with a way bigger budget than her club had. Plus, their suit was lighter weight and more wearable. And it was pink, because the guys on the team had lost a bet.) 

At age 22, she’d gone out on a date with a guy, pretty much only because he’d looked like Clark Kent. (They hadn’t had a second date – turns out the guy was all brawn and no brain.) 

At age 24 (almost 25), she first read about the Starling City Vigilante, and the unknown circumstances in which Adam Hunt’s money had disappeared. The corrupt one percenter had insisted that the Hood had somehow taken the money. Felicity was intrigued. She spent 7 hours and 32 minutes (including the inactive time spent waiting for scanners to run) figuring out exactly how he’d done it. When she finally figured out his methods, she was pretty impressed with her tech skills. And decently impressed with the Hood’s. She didn’t tell the police.

At age 25 (fresh-turned 25), she began to suspect that Oliver was working for the Vigilante. It explained the bad excuses. It explained how the Hood was funding the high level of tech he was clearly importing from China (not that she was keeping track, or anything.) She tried to tuck the conviction to the back of her mind, tried not do anything stupid. There was no way she could actually get involved with anything crazy like that. She wouldn’t be tempted. That stuff belonged in her nutty dreams, not in her real life. Her reality was being an IT girl – a nice, quiet, peaceful, occasionally babbly IT girl. It was probably just a coincidence anyway. (Felicity Smoak did not actually believe in coincidences.) She did the research for Oliver without asking too many questions.

Age 25 was also when she found him bleeding in the back of her car. Turns out, Oliver Queen didn’t just work for the Hood. He was the Hood. (That little detail filled in so many of the holes in her theories. It also explained his shoulders. And his arms. And his neck. And the thin strip of abs she’d seen once when he was in her office and his shirt had ruffled up. Basically, it explained a lot of muscles…) She met John. She somehow helped keep Oliver from dying that night. She ran updates on his computer system. And she signed on provisionally. Because that’s all it could be: Provision. Temporary. None of her fantasies had ever included gunshots and bullet wounds, sleepless nights and close calls, anxiety and PTSD. Yet all these things had managed to pack their way into her first night “on the team.” It was too real, too fast. She decided she did want it all to stay in her dreams and her comic books. She’d stay on until they found Walter. 

At age 26, she did find Walter. They found Walter. Because that’s what she’d become in the short time working for Oliver. She’d become a part of a “they.” She’d become a part of Team Arrow. And with all the horrific things that had almost scared her away the first night (and you can believe it, there were plenty of them) came some pretty wonderful things too: a fresh set of challenges, a sudden sense of purpose, a new family. And with all the new fears, there came a new sense of security: they were her boys, she’d do anything to make them safe. And she was their girl, there wasn’t anything they wouldn’t do to keep her safe. The next day, after stopping by at the hospital once more, Oliver and Diggle arrived at the basement foundry to find Felicity gulping down coffee as her colorful nails clicked away on her keyboard. They didn’t even bother to confirm that she was staying. 

At age 27, she almost died (for the fifth time, give or take. It all depended on your definition of “almost.”) But this time really had been close. A psychopath named the Joker had disarmed Oliver. After knocking him out, the Joker took Oliver’s voice distorter and fed Felicity instructions through his comm, leading her right into a trap. The madman had aimed Oliver’s own bow and arrow at her. She was going to die, she was going to be shot with the one weapon she’d come to not fear, and Oliver was probably going to die too, and it was all because she’d fallen for a stupid trick… It was a complete miracle that Dig had arrived when he did. When Oliver woke up in the foundry to Felicity leaning over him, he’d bolted up and kissed her senseless. It was the first time in a long time that he’d shed tears for someone who was still alive. 

At age 28, Felicity got a Spiderman-style kiss. Oliver had been doing crunches hanging upside-down from the bar of his salmon ladder. Felicity had figured that if she was going to be dating a superhero, she might as well get a super-kiss. She’d told him that afterwards, and he’d almost fallen onto the mats with laughter. 

At age 29, Felicity became a Queen. Yep, she married a superhero, just like she’d said she would. The wedding was supposed to have happened when she was 28, but Slade had shown up again on their wedding date, and they’d had to suddenly “postpone” the wedding. The press had assumed that the former playboy had gotten cold feet, but everyone who mattered knew the truth. The ceremony was intimate and perfect. Oliver and Felicity fought over Diggle. (He wanted Dig to be his best man, she wanted him to give her away. In the end, they decided to share him. It made for a funny ceremony.) Sara and Thea were the bridesmaids. Roy was a groomsman. Oliver was the happiest man alive. Felicity was pretty happy herself.

At age 30, Felicity felt the baby kick for the first time, two weeks sooner than the doctor had expected. Apparently she was pregnant with a super baby. She thought about the world that she and Oliver were bringing their child into. One of danger, and fear. But also one of strength, and love. She began rummaging around for her old comic book collection. Something to keep their little boy or girl entertained until she and Oliver both agreed that the child was old enough to start beating dummies with sticks (“Felicity, the proper term for that is eskrima!”) or swinging off a salmon ladder or learning the art of hacking. (They’d agreed that they wouldn’t tell their children about the Arrow until age 12. Ideally. Maybe 10. If it’s a mature little girl like Felicity was. No younger than 9. Absolutely no younger than 8, but then it would absolutely be a sugarcoated version!) But in the meantime, the closest their child would get to superheroes would be the cartoons and comics that had first drawn Felicity into this crazy world (only the carefully selected, non-violent ones, of course.) 

Oh God, Felicity though to herself. If the kid was half as bad as Felicity had been, he or she would be declaring that Felicity’s cooking had failed the dinner table by age 5. And with Oliver as the father? Oh, God.

Superheroes… what had she gotten herself into…


End file.
